hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight- A House of Anubis Version
Set in Anubis House Bella- Nina Edward- Fabian Alice- Amber Jasper- Alfie Rosalie- Mara Emmett- Jerome Carlise- Eddie Esme- Patrica Jacob- Mick Joy- just a vampire like Fabian and Amber Victoria- Vera James- Rufus Other bad vampire- Victor (The cullens are not related in this story) Nina's POV I am at a old english boarding school. Dad thought I should go there to behave. My friend Mick goes to the boarding school (me and him used to be friends before I moved to America when I was like four) When I approach the house I see Mick standing there waiting for me to get out the car. "Nins!" he hugs me so tight I can't breathe "Mick long time no see" he nods and takes my bags into the hallway. "Woah. This place is huge" I say, Mick laughs and guides me into I think is the living room. Quite a few people are standing there. Looking at me. "Guys this is Nina Martin, she used to be my friend when we where little" I give a shy wave. "Her skin is so tanned" I look around the room to see a blonde pale teenager running up to me. "Hi I'm Amber... I just know we are going to be great friends!" At first I am startled by this since we have just met. There is a pale boy who is staring out the window, he dosen't dare give eye contact. "Nina that blonde girl who you just met is Amber, over there next to her is Alfie, those two who are sitting on the sofa are Mara and Jerome and over there is Fabian, Patrica and Eddie" I wave agian "hi" everyone except Fabian. Mick noticed that I was looking at him "Nins you have to unpack" Fabian turned his head to see me , Mick gave him a glare. After I had settled in it was time for night. I was sharing a room with Amber and she kept on asking me all these weired questions. "This room is quite small... a little to pink though" I was opening all these cupboards and I came across a wardrobe "don't go in there!" It was too late, I opened the door and loads of scrapbooks tumbled out. "What are these?" I asked, Amber sighed "Jara, Amfie, Peddie scrapbooks... all the couples in this house... hey maybe a Mina one?" she gave me a nudge in the elbow. "Me and Mick are just friends. Hey where is a Fabian scrapbook?" I asked. Amber just shrugged "Fabian doesn't have a girlfriend he just wants time to himself" inside I am happy that he is single. Breakfast "Mourning everyone... Alfie!" Amber kissed him on the cheek. "Did you have a good sleep Nins?" I nod "yeah, so what do you Brits do for fun at the weekends?" Everyone laughs "we are just like you... I'm Joy" Joy shakes my hand "but if you must know we are staying in doors today" she said checking her phone. "But it's really sunny outside and you all look so pale. Except Mick" Mick smilied. I eat my eggs and bacon in silence. "Fabian can you pass me the butter? Your name is Fabian right?" I say trying to start a conversation "yeah. Fabian Rutter" I give him a little smile. Mick sees and gets extremley jelous. "I was thinking Mara that tonight would be great to take a 'walk' in the woods?" Everyone nodded in agreement "just not rabbits, they taste aw- I mean not the rabbit trail" said Amber covering her mouth. There seems to be something about my new house mates. But I can't put my finger on it. Living room I was carrying my laptop and I couldn't see next thing I knew I crashed into Fabian. "I am so sorry" Fabian laughed "it's okay. The real victim is your laptop" he picks my Laptop off the floor. I bite my lip as it's broken. "It's a smashed screen. Don't worry I'll take it to get fixed" we both smilied. This was our first conversaiton.. well the 'pass the butter' was but this lasted longer. Mick came into the living room. "There you are Nins!" I roll my eyes as he sits next to me "you can go now Fabian" Fabian says goodbye and exits the room. That Night Everyone left the house at Midnight, except Mick who was fast asleep. I decided to follow them. When I saw them in the woods I was horrified. "What are you doing!" I screamed. They turned to look at me. "I knew that was going to happen" Amber said cheerfully "we are vampires and I'm physic" Everyone glared at Amber. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Listen everyone is Anubis house is a vampire... except Mick he's a werewolf" I felt like I was going to faint. "Wow my second day in England I find out my house mates are vampires!" They knew I was angry, upset, confused so they took me back to the house. Mick was waiting for me. "Nins where did you go?" he then noticed blood on their mouths and me looking pale. "You turned her into a vampire?" Mick's face was getting red. "No-" Jerome was interupted "she will be stuck in a sixteen year old body! Forever!" I rolled my eyes "I just feel sick, they didn't bite my neck.. why are you so propective?" I screamed running upstairs. Amber's POV I had a really fantastic vision. I saw Nina and Fabian getting married. And I have made a Fabina scrapbook in secret. But some of my visions don't happen it's kind of weired. Unlikely Sunday Everyone but Fabian stayed in there rooms. I geuss they where ashamed of being vampires. "Oh hi... I didn't except you to be here" I say sitting down next to Fabian. "Yeah I thought I would do some homework... the boring stuff" I laughed. I didn't know he was funny. I didn't think he was. For a few minutes its quiet and I look at Fabian. He looks at me. And then we kissed. More than friends? I had only been here for a few days. And I just kissed the mysterious Fabian. I smilied, he faintly smilied. "Em... does this mean that we're more than" Fabian shook his head. "I'm a hideous creature, it would be too dangerous" I'm a little hurt by that comment "Oh... I understand" I had never been involved with a vampire. Mina? What happened to Fabina? Since me and Fabian decided to stay friends I've been reciving comfort from Mick. Which is odd because we are like best friends, except Amber, she is my bestest friend. "I was thinking Nins that... why don't we give Mina a try?" I tried so hard not to laugh. I just nodded I wasn't listening propaly. What have I got myself into? "Great see you later Nins- I mean Babes" he kissed my cheek and walked out the room. Oh god I thought he just wanted to sit next to me in school. First Fake date It was nine thirty. I was getting ready for the fake date with Mick. "You so lied about Mina. You so go together, match made in hevan" I wish I never told Amber about this date. "Mick's a rebound, the one I really liked was Fabian" Amber paused and gasped "You what! Fabina? Really and I wasn't imformed about this? Too bad Fabian likes you too" she said curling my hair with the curlers. "Right Amfie, Jara and Peddie are coming on your date, it's like a quaddrouplate date!" Amber squealed and axcidently dropped the burning curlers onto her foot "ow!" We walked into the restarant in town. Mick was standing there wearing a casual yet fancy outfit, he smilied when he saw me. "Sit down, next to me" he started singing 'next to me' and I turned bright red "I'm sorry it's a no from me" joked Jerome as if he was aurditioning for a singing competion. After the dinner me and Mick walked around the woods a couple of times "I never thought you would ever agreed to date me, I was thinking that it would be just friends forever" he suddenly paused "too bad your just going to grow old and I'm still going to be a teenager... hey how about I change you into a werewolf?" my eyes widened I steppted back, he stepped forward. I made a run for it into the center of the woods. "Why are you running away Nins, don't you love me?" I had trouble speaking when he got closer I screamed. "Nina" Mick turned to see Fabian standing there "what are you doing here fangs?" said Mick I quickly escaped and mouthed a 'thank you' to Fabian. When I got home I ran to my room. a week later Fabian and I had gotten close, I think where getting out of the friends zone! Mick has kept his distance and I'm glad. "Hey Nina we are going to watch a DVD want to come?" asked Mara carrying a packet of coke and a bowl of popcorn. I nodded "which film?" Amber showed me the DVD cover "Vampires suck. It's a really funny film" we went into the living room and Amber put the DVD in. It was Midnight everyone had fallen asleep. It was just me and Fabian "I love you Fabes" I said eating some more popcorn "diddo" I had an idea, he had an idea we quickly went to his room and shut the door. A secret we had to keep. A secret It was mourning, I quickly walked out of Fabians room and ran to my room. I was smiling, me and Fabian are now BF and GF! I wondered where Eddie was. "Eddie saw you in Fabians room. Got something to tell me?" said Patrica, she raised her eyebrow. "We just talked" I said quicky nervously laughing. "Oh come Nina, I can read minds...... oh no, you didn't!" I went past Patrica into my room and locked the door. A meeting with evil, Mick's POV I was told to wait in the forest at Midnight, I could only make out two shadows, they where moving very fast. "Hello Mick. We meet again" his red eyes lit up. "You don't know who I am but I know who you are... my name is Rufus and this is Vera" I stepped back. "Yes. Nice to meet you, I have something for you... a human" I knew I was betraying Nina but I had to. "A human-" he liked his teeth "and where can we get this human?" we heard a twig snap, I turned around. "Vera we must leave" I stopped Eddie as soon as they left. "Dude what are you doing?"